The present invention relates to novel 2-acylaminomethyl-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives, their salts and processes for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions thereof and methods of treatment using same.
The German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 353 187 discloses inter alia 2-acylaminomethyl-1,4-benzodiazepine derivatives wherein the acyl group is a lower alkanoyl. These compounds possess a primarily anti-convulsive activity.